


What we make

by Rainbowknight_2



Series: Poetry dump [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowknight_2/pseuds/Rainbowknight_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another oldie of mine</p>
            </blockquote>





	What we make

Seeker cannot find

What he's seeking for

A fate most unkind

All it has in store

                                                                                          

An endless fall

The bottom with no pit

Hear its feral call

Answer it

 

The dark soul we all possess

possesses us

Heart too weak

Mouth too dry to speak

 

End endless pain

Nothing left to gain

The dying glow

Our shadow

We will fight

Become the dark of night

 

No peace of mind

No salvation to find

No cure to take

Only get what we make


End file.
